SoMa: Even Friends Decide To Fall In Love
by Heyit'sHeidy
Summary: Maka and the sisters Liz and Patty are friends. When Liz and Maka graduate, a cousin of Liz with the whitest of hair and reddest of eyes decides to stay at their apartment. So, how will one guy survive with three girls. (Maka has big breasts, just for future drama)
1. Graduating

Maka's P.O.V

Me and Liz walked to our lockers. As I opened my locker, Liz turned and said to me "Hey Maka, aren't you glad we're graduating tomorrow!?" I guess she's excited to graduate so she'll get more time for her 'beauty sleep'. "I guess, I'm not sure" I answered. She bit her hand and squealed "Well, I'm so excited that I can't contain myself!" I looked at her and said "That's obvious, but anyways of course I'm excited! But I will miss certain things like my club, the library, friends, and of course cheer." I said to Liz but I added some sarcasm to the part about cheer. (Maka started cheer cause of Liz) "Yeah. Oh and I will miss the cute boy sitting behind us!" Liz dreamily said. "Let's just get to class!" I said patting her on the back.

I took my sketchbook out while Liz was flirting with the kid with raven hair along with 3 white stripes on the left side of his hair. He started calling her a beautiful girl and there was no other girl like her. I rolled my eyes. I don't get it! How is it so easy for Liz to talk and interact with boys!? All I do is be formal. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head to the direction the tap came from and found myself face to face with Liz. She gave me a warm smile and said "It's not that easy as you think, you need to just be yourself!" My eyes widened and I said "How did you know what I was thinking of!?" She grinned and said "I have my ways!" She looked at the board and paid attention to the professor explaining what animal we'll disect today.(We all know what professor Maka is talking about *shiver*) I need to stop daydreaming and pay attention! I faced the professor but I ended up regretting the desicion. He was shoving his hand up a birds butthole...

*Magical time skip that popped out of nowhere

After we picked up Patty and got home, I facelanded right on the bed while the blanket puffed against my face. I was wondering about what I will do after I graduate, will I fall in love or be forever alone? I guess I'll never know...yet.

-Next day-

As I stood still on the stage, gripping my diploma tightly, I watched Principal Death give a 'very short speech'. Then I got called out to the stage. After all, I was valedictorian. I walked up to the podium and I didn't need to look at my notes, I rehearsed them all day after all. Here I go!

"I am glad to be standing here in front of all of you. I always wondered if I even 'would' be standing here, exactly like my mother did. But, I wouldn't have never been up here if it wasn't for the people that supported me during everything. My papa worked hard, just to see me up here. My friends gave me comfort and shelter when I needed it. Mama gave me encouragement, so I am following her footsteps." I looked over at my mama grabbing onto my papa's arm, smiling at me with Patty at her side. (The mom and dad didn't break up and the dad ain't a cheater in this story and Patty is there!). "My teachers of course helped me during problems I faced, and I'm not talking about my homework! There was some chuckles in the background. "We will all grow and change from what we are now. Some kids will go from rude to mature. Everyone here will have a chance to grow exactly like I did. I remember when I was still a little kid, afraid of being the center of attention. Now look at me, I'm standing in front of a whole audience! So this is proof that everybody changes. Nobody will be the same after today. People are now able to do what they want to do. We will all grow and we will study no more! Then, we will be old and still be remembering the day we all knew, we are free to do what we want! Thank you for coming!" I said. And with those last words there was a great applause and cheering and whistling. I walked to Liz and gave her a great hug. "You did it!" Liz cheered. "Yeah, and I think I'm gonna faint really soon!" I said dramatically. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone looking over this way. I turned and saw a boy with with spiky hair sticking out at every direction, crimson red eyes that looked like a deep puddle of blood, red plaid button down shirt which was unbuttoned so you could see his white shirt underneath and jeans. I wanted to know more about this person, I feel like I'm connected to him somehow and I had to talk to him... Then all of a sudden Liz rushes past me and hugs that boy. Why is there a tingling feeling that made me sad and mad at the same time!? Liz came towards me with the boy tagging behind. "Maka, this is Soul Eater Evans, Soul this is Maka Albarn" I looked into his crimson eyes and I held out my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet your aquaintance." I politely greeted. He just smirked and I saw a perfect row of spiky teeth that would probably feel like razors if he bit you. My eyes widened. He closed his mouth immediately and said "Sorry, that was uncool!" I shook my head and said "WOW, THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you get teeth like that, they are so impressive! Can I touch them?!" My eyes widened at the last question and I bowed down. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He chuckled and said "Well, that's a first!" I looked back up at him, but he didn't say anything after that. "Well, how do you and Liz know eachother?" I asked. "We're cousins" Soul said simply. "Oh, Liz never told me about you.. I suprisingly said. He looked over at Liz, then back at me and said "I'll be living at your place" he said. "HUH!? HOW!?" I faced Liz. Liz giggled nervously and waved her hands as she said "Suprise?!" I'm seriously going to kill her. How is one guy going to be able to live with THREE GIRLS?! Let's just find out and see...


	2. Cooking Skills

Maka's P.O.V

Well... getting Patty home has VERY hard! As soon as she saw Soul she pushed and punched the people in her way and jumped into Soul's arms and hugged him almost to death! But you gotta say, it was very funny! But she got in trouble with papa and when he saw Soul the first thing he said was "You better keep your hands of my daughter you little octopus head!" My cheeks flushed and I could hear Soul saying some things that made my dad even madder and it got even worse when Liz told my dad that Soul was staying at ours. We got out of the crowd of people and got in the car. "Soul did you know I got a new giraffe!? Patty said. I looked at Patty and shivered "You don't wanna see it..." I whimpered. He chuckled and said "Don't worry, a cool guy like me doesn't get scared of plain old giraffes!" I smirked and said "You're a cocky one, aren't you?" He looked over the seat to look at me while he gave me a toothy smile and said "You could say that, or you could say I'm awesome as hell." I giggled and said "Aww, you remind me of BlackStar!" He turned and looked over the passengers seat to look at me. "What is a BlackStar? Me and Patty prstically died of laughed and decided not to tell him which ended in him being struck dumb in his seat. Liz then climbed into the car and said "Seatbelts everyone!" And with those words we sped off home. I slipped the ribbon of my diploma and read the words. I couldn't believe it. Is this paper lying to me, or am I going crazy? I rubbed the diploma and looked at it from the different angles. It's confirmed. I got accepted to my dream academy. "I got accepted! LIZ, I GOT ACCEPTED!" The car halted and let out a low screech. She looked over her shoulder and said "The what now?" I handed her the piece of paper and I shyly looked out the window. "YOU GOT ACCEPTED TO HARVARD UNIVERSITY!? What is that?" I scoffed at her and said "Harvard University is devoted to excellence in teaching, learning, and research, and to developing leaders in many disciplines who make a difference globally. It is rated really highly and it's very hard to get in. I still have no idea how I got in!" I heard a "Psh, nerd" I gave Soul a death glare and said "If I had a book right now, I would've Maka-Chopped you immediately!" He raised his eyebrow, and said "Okay, I'm getting confused! First your saying that I act like a BlackStar, now your talking about a Maka-Chop! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?" The three of us laughed our asses off while Soul was going crazy, thinking hard.

*After getting home*

"Guys, is it okay if I cook today!?" I called out to everyone. Yes, I'm trying to impress Soul. It's not like I like him! I just want him to know how good I am at cooking and I like compliments!

"Sure thing Maka!" I heard Liz call out. "Yay, I love your cooking!" Patty said with a wink. I think she discovered my plan. She knows everything! I decide to cook steak, white rice, bread to go with the steak, fried chicken and some of my famous homemade vanity cakes! (Look it up)

*2 hours later*

As I was done setting the plates on the table I said "Dinners ready!" Patty rushed to the table and the first thing she chose was my famous vanity cakes! "OH, I LOVE YOUR VANITY CAKES MAKA!" Patty winked. Soul sat down and he grabbed some steak, white rice, two little vanity cakes, a little bit of fried chicken and bread! Wait... HE CHOSE EVERYTHING? I blushed as Liz sat. "Are you okay Maka?" Liz asked. "Umm, yes I'm fine..." Liz raised an eyebrow but she just ended up grabbing some steak. I sat down and looked at Soul's facial expressions as he eat the food. He went to bored expression to suprised expression! "This is really good!" He said. "Umm thank you! I told him. Me and Soul talked about school and we talked about his friends. "Hey Maka, where did you learn to make vanity cakes?" Patty asked. "Oh, me and mama were reading the Little House on The Prairie series and on the fourth book (On The Banks Of Plum Creek) Laura's ma made vanity cakes so me and Mama decided to make them too! "Psh, bookworm..." Soul mumbled. I stood up and walked to the kitchen counter and found what I was looking for. My cooking book which had over a 1000 recipes... I walked towards Soul as he got up from his chair. "I'm going to sleep, see ya tomorrow!" He was about to leave but my book met with his head before he could go to his room... He groaned and rubbed his head. Patty was laughing hysterically while chanting "HE FELL!" and Liz was mumbling about how he shouldn't have said that to me, but at the same time she was trying to hold back in laughter since Soul was almost unconcious. Soul steadied himself before he got up and said "LORD DEATH, WHAT WAS THAT!?" I brought the book down on my hand repeatedly while I said "A Maka-Chop! It's what happens when you make me mad! I grab a book out of nowhere and hit your head with it! Simple!"He rubbed his head and said "I'll keep that in mind..." He stumbled over to his room. I turned my head to look at the girls and I giggled. "So Maka... what do you think of Soul?" Liz asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at her "I guess he's alright" I said in a tone of voice that didn't sound suspicious and fake. She got up from the table slowly and said "Oh okay! Just making sure!" "What'dya mean by that?!" I said. Patty giggled and blushed. "Well, you decided to make a special dinner, you talked to him the most and you both act like if you had known each other since forever!" Patty said in a matter of fact voice. "Duh, I wanna get to know him better! And it's because we have company and it's a special day!" I told the both. They processed what I just said and they looked down. "Well, I'm going to sleep! Night!" I said "Night..." they said obviously upset that I didn't say I had a crush on Soul. Well I'll tell them someday! I immediately disagreed. I can't like Soul. I remembered the little boy. Don't worry, I'll wait for you. I promise.


End file.
